


Friends Who Visit

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [15]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Couch Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Engaged, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, Exotic Dancers, F/M, Fucking, Interracial Relationship, Kinda, Loud Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Recreational Drug Use, more tags to come, sofa sex, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you guys are nasty, nasty people then just skip to the 3rd chapter. That's where the fucking is. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dove Visits!

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is just going to be about Dove's visit. I was thinking about making one with Dean's sisters coming to meet Bryn for the first time. But anyway, I hope you guys like it!

Dove finally got some free time to come and visit us. We just got him from the airport and are now driving back to the house. Since we've been engaged, Dean has told his friends and kids and I've told my mom, Renee, Lily, and Benny. I figured since Dove was already coming, I'd tell him in person. And I even took off the ring so that wouldn't give it away (even though it pained me and Dean so).

"So how does my room look? You guys did make it right?" Dove asks, bouncing with excitement in the backseat. 

"Of course we did. You only told us a hundred times," Dean mutters. 

Dove leans into the front seat to give both of our cheeks a wet kiss. "I love you guys you know that? So what are we gonna do first? See the Eiffel Tower? Visit the Riviera? Ooh what about nightclubs?" My friend says. 

"Definitely nightclubs. I haven't been to one since we've been here 'cause Dean's too sophisticated for them." I mock my fiancé, making him roll his eyes. 

"You're always so quick to call me old. In that instance you'd be right," Dean says. 

"But before we do anything, we have to tell you something."

Dove's eyes widen. "What is it?!"

"You'll have to wait till we get to the house." 

We're now out of the city and are driving into the grassier parts of Paris. "I bet you guys fuck in the fields. I know I would," Dove fantasizes as he looks out the window. 

We pull up to the house and I hear Dove's loud inhale. "It's so fucking big."

"That's what she said," I mutter as we get out of the car. 

"If you didn't say it, I was."

Dean opens the front door and my little Dumpling (Alpha) starts running toward us. I pick him up and he starts licking my face. 

Dove squeals petting the little puppy in my arms. "This is what you wanted to tell me?! He's soooo cute! Robbie needs to let me get one!" 

Dean tosses the keys in the bowl before walking into his office. I motion to Dove to follow me up the stairs to show him his room. 

"Dean looks so much hotter with his hair longer. You think he'd let me touch it?"

"The question is will I let you touch it." 

"Bitch, please. You know-" Dove stops in his tracks when we walk into his room. He drops his bags in the doorway and twirls around the room looking at everything. 

It's a nice sized room and the big bay window makes it look even bigger. Dove graciously pounces on the king sized bed happily. 

"So you like it?" I ask him while setting Dumpling on his feet, he still stays by my feet, though. 

"This room is better than the one I have at home! Let me take it with meeeeee!"

Oh, how I've missed this guy. Dean's hand rubs at the small of my back as he looks over at Dove on the bed. The amused smirk on his face shows off his dimples. 

"I suspect he likes it," Dean says. 

Dove sits up with the sound of his crush's voice. "You suspect correctly, beautiful." 

"So even though my little Dumpling," Dean looks over at me, "A-alpha is awesome, he isn't the surprise."

Dove leans forward, giving us both his full attention. "Then what ya got to tell me?"

Dean digs in his pocket for the ring and reaches for my finger to put it back on. Dove's eyes widen as the gears start rolling in his head. 

"You guys are engaged?!" He hops off the bed to scurry over. He pulls at my left hand and brings it up to his face to examine. "It's gorgeous. Did you get this custom made? I've never seen anything like it."

"Yes, I did. Nothing about our Tambryn is cookie cutter, so I had to make sure that the ring wasn't either," Dean explains. I smile brightly at him. 

Dove finally gives me back my hand and looks at me. We're around the same height, only him being just a teensy bit taller. He looks up at Dean and asks, "So how did you propose? Was it as magical as a fairytale?"

"Yes," Dean answers. 

"No," I say at the same time as him. 

Dove narrows his eyes and looks between the two of us. "One of you is lying."

Dean shrugs. "Not exactly. There were two proposals and one of them didn't go quite as planned."

"That's a fucking understatement," I mutter. 

Dean's blue eyed stare is trained on me. 

"Well what happened?" Dove asks totally clueless. 

Dean sighs and motions for us to take a seat in the seating area of the bedroom by the window. Dean takes one chair as Dove and I share the other (me cuddled into his lap). I tell my friend the story of the first proposal in great detail, much to Dean's displeasure. 

"That's exactly how I want to be proposed to," Dove says dreamily. I roll my eyes. Of course he'd find that romantic. "How was the second proposal?" 

Dean tells him that one. 

Dove sighs dreamily again. "I wanna be proposed to like that."

I look over at him. "You said that before! How do you wanna be proposed to, Dovett? Pick one, buster." 

He shrugs and says, "I dunno. Robbie will choose that."

Dean gets up from his seat and starts walking towards the door. "I'm going to start dinner. Dove, you should rest up," he says. 

Dove scoffs and nearly drops me on the floor. "No! I'm rested up enough. Lemme watch you cook," he says as he skips out the room, following Dean. 

Ugh, these guys. 

When I make it downstairs and into the kitchen, I see Dean already heating up the stove and getting all the ingredients out. Dove's sitting at one of the stools surrounding the large island. He's swinging his feet back and forth in the seat. 

"So how do you guys order when y'all go out?" Dove asks. I take a stool next to him. 

Dean chuckles. "I actually speak French. I read the menu to her and sometimes she'll tell the waiter and other times I'll just order."

"I'm learning, though." 

"Yes, she is," Dean says. 

"Aww, that's sooooo adorable."

"You think everything is adorable," I say. Dumpling scurries over to me but he can't reach my feet since they're on the rings of the stool, so he just lay down. I want to pick him up, but Dean doesn't like him up on counter tops. 

"Because you guys are! He built a whole house for you, and you blow him on the balcony. Let's switch places for a week," Dove says excitedly as if that's actually possible. 

I quirk an eyebrow. "And be with Robbie? I don't think he's attracted to my girl parts." Dean and Dove scoff at that. "What?" 

Dean turns around and says, "He's been gay for a few years, Tambryn. You don't just get over a whole gender that quickly."

"I don't think he even qualifies as a gay since I'm the only male he's been with next to all the college girls he's fucked. Trust me, he'll still go for a pair of tits," Dove says. 

I cup my boobs and say, "Everyone can go for some boobs. They're awesome."

Dove nods with a bright smile. "Yeah, they are," and he reaches out to squeeze one of mine. 

"No, those are mine," Dean says. 

Dovett throws his hands up. "Oh, now you want to stake a claim after I've kissed your fiancée on the lips and she's cuddled with me?" 

"Yes."

"Straight dudes really love boobs, Dove," I say. 

He narrows his eyes and sits back in the stool. "I can see."


	2. Titty Twister

Dean warns us to eat first before going out drinking. He says that it'll keep us from getting drunk too fast. Whatever, he doesn't have to give me a reason to eat. 

"Ahh, I forgot how good of a cook you were, Dean," Dove says as he stuffs his face with more Piperade. 

Dean gives him a smile and says, "Glad you like it."

"You know what's weird?" Dove asks out of nowhere. 

"What?" I'll bite. 

"That you two wouldn't even be together if it weren't for me."

Dean and I both roll our eyes. 

"No, no hear me out! That night when you guys first met, Bryn didn't even see you, Dean until I pointed you out."

Dean looks over at me for confirmation. I shrug. "That is true."

A frown grows on Dove's face. "Just think that I could have had all this if I didn't show you him."

Dean lays a hand on Dove's forearm and says, "As pretty as you are, Dove, you're still not a girl."

"Ha!" I tease. 

"I don't know why you're 'ha-ing'. Dean called me pretty," and he sticks out his tongue. 

I give him the finger just 'cause and say, "Finish up, will ya? I'm trying to get to Titty Twister."

They both nearly choke, for different reasons of course. Dean because he's surprised and Dove because he thinks it's the funniest thing he's heard all day. 

"Titty Twister?" Dean asks while wiping his mouth with a napkin. He's acting like it's the foulest thing he's ever said. Bullshit. 

"Sounds like my kind of place," Dove says. 

"Then come on," I rise from my seat and make my way toward the stairs, Dove following me. 

"Oh, it's ok. I'll just clean up after you two, even though I'm the one who cooked," Dean mutters. 

"Thank you, my love!" I call down to him. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

When we get up to my bedroom, Dove's breath hitches. I forgot, we didn't show him the rest of the house yet. Ah, well we got a whole week to do that. "You guys went all out building this house, huh?" 

I show him to the closet so I can start getting ready. "Yup. Bring your bag in here so we can get dressed."

Dove comes back in record time with one of his many briefcases. "So Titty Twister?" 

I giggle. "Yeah, I was looking for clubs nearby and that one sounded the most fun," I say while sliding into a tight black dress that stops at the top of my thighs. Dean may have something to say about it, but oh well. 

"You looking to get drunk?" Dove asks as he puts on his fitted navy blue jean shorts that stop at the knees. 

"Fuck yes."

"Hopefully not too drunk," Dean says as he walks into the room and takes a seat on the bed, watching us. And then, that's when he gets a good look at the dress. "Why are you wearing that?"

Yep, I knew it. "'Cause this is what you're supposed to wear to the club," I answer. 

He shakes his head. "No, that's what you wear when you're single and looking to change that."

Dove sniggers. I hit him in his bird chest. 

"I was fully clothed when we met," I say. 

"That doesn't count. You had to wear that, and you weren't cruising to find someone."

I walk over to Dean and wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm getting this feeling that you don't trust me."

He sighs. "It's not that. I just don't trust everyone else."

"Don't worry, Dean! She's wearing her engagement ring and I'll be there. I can play her fiancé if they try to get fresh," Dove offers. 

Dean and I share a look before bursting out laughing. Dove crosses his arms, offended. "And what's so damn funny?"

"That story won't be believable to anyone, snookums," I tell him. 

He cracks a smile at his old nickname but his face goes back to a frown quickly after. The cutest frown ever. "Well all I did was try to help. I'll be in one of your many cars, waiting," he says before walking out the room. 

"We love you, Dove!" I yell after him. 

"Doesn't seem like it!" He yells back before the front door closes behind him. 

"Is he ok?" Dean asks. 

I wave it off. "He's fine. But back to us. I never get to go to clubs, which means I never dress like this. If someone approaches me, Dove and I will deal with it. I'm coming home to you."

Dean nods his head and leans in for a kiss. I brush our lips together before he gets too impatient and press our lips together for a full on kiss. He pulls me closer by the waist and slides his tongue into my mouth. Every single time he does that, we end up fucking, so I back away and put my shoes on. 

"Can we finish that when you get back?" Dean asks, kissed-dazed like a teenage girl. 

"If I'm not shit-faced," I reply. 

"Fair enough."

Dean drops us off in front of club Titty Twister and the thump of the music can be heard from blocks over. The building itself is nice. It's black with tinted windows with the name in big red letters out front. 

"Call me when you two are ready to come home, ok? And don't take drinks from strangers," Dean says. 

I roll my eyes at how parental he sounds right now. "Yeah thanks, dad," I say before getting out of the Bentley. 

"Be safe!" He yells before driving off. Dove waves after him. 

When we get inside, it's dark as shit except for the flash of colorful lights every now and again. The bar is lit up which helps with navigating our way over there. Dove and I stay hand in hand to make sure we don't lose each other. 

The bartender thank God speaks English and we order our first round of drinks. 

"I like this place!" Dove yells over the music. 

Then all of a sudden, the lights cut off and when the dim lighting comes back on, there are scantily clad dancers on top of the bar tops beginning their routines. 

"You know I was a go-go dancer back in London for about a month?" I yell over the music. 

Dove's eyes widen as he looks over at me. "You're lying!" 

"Nope."

"Why only a month?"

"I just did it to say I did it. The money was good, though," I explain. 

"I bet it was."

One of the women on the bar, clad in a singlet, rolls her hips to the thumping music before spreading her legs wide as she squats down in front of us. 

"Oh my," I hear Dove say. "But you really don't have to worry about money anymore."

I shrug. Yeah, and all because of Dean. 

By the time their first dance is over, we're on our second drink. "You think they'll let me on the bar, too?" Dove asks me. 

I giggle, the strong vodka warming my chest. "I don't think so, snookums."

He cracks a smile before dancing right where he is. 

After about a good five songs and three more drinks from each of us, we finally decide to hunt down a place to sit. 

"You ready to go back, yet?" Dove asks. 

That snaps me out of my daze. "Already? You're getting old on me, dude. Twenty-eight never looked so old," I say. 

He places his right hand over his chest, shocked. "Fuck you!" 

I sip my rum and flip my hair, it hits him in the face. All of a sudden a sweaty dude with his black hair slicked back just a little too much walks up to us. 

His body is gyrating from side to side at the rhythm of the music and his slit eyes are fixed on me. I let out a short chuckle. He actually thinks he's the sexiest thing alive right now. 

"Dance?" And worse he barely speaks English. 

Dove grabs my left hand and holds it up for the man to see...he soon drops my wrist since the alcohol is starting to get to him. Fortunately, the man with the too slicked hair sees the gigantic, glistening, stunning diamond and backs off. (Sorry, had to brag. I love this ring). 

Soon (after two blue motherfuckers) Dove and I have had our fill of clubs for tonight and I dial Dean's number. He picks up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Deanie?"

"Yes, Princess. Are you okay?" He sounds concerned as always. 

"Y-yeah. Can you...uh come uhh..." The pink strobe lights distract me for a bit. 

"Tambryn, you there?" Dean's voice brings me back. 

"Yeah," I slur. 

"...So do you want me to come pick you two up?" 

"Yeah, that would be nice, Deanie," I agree. 

"Good, I'll be there in half an hour," he says. 

"That's good, that's good. Love you," not too drunk to say that. 

"Did you just call Dean?" Dove asks as he gets a lap dance from one of the male go-go dancers. Their eyes don't leave each other. 

"Yup."

"Damn, I wanted to- uh talk to him."

“Tough titty. You were busy anyway.”

“Never too busy for him,” he slurs. 

I would’ve smacked him if I weren’t so drunk. 

And shortly after, Dean is outside the club. Thankfully, Dove and I make it out there on our own in one piece. But when we lay eyes on my fiancé, the alcohol wins and we both collapse. 

“Oh God,” I hear Dean says as he comes rushing over to us. 

A sloppy smile spreads across my face as he comes over to me. I open my arms and he picks me up first. “My Deanie!”

He smiles back and says “Missed you, too.” I wrap my legs around his waist and hold on for dear life, as if it’s really that serious. 

“Excuse me, do you know that girl?” A man asks. 

Dean turns around to address the guy. “Yes I do, actually. She’s my wife,” he says. 

“Your wife, really?” The man doesn’t sound too convinced. 

I lean up to shower Dean’s face with kisses. “I’m your wife! I’m your wife! I’m your wife!” I’m excited now. 

The man backs away and lets Dean put me in the front seat of the car. His next obstacle is getting Dove in the car. He holds him bridal style and my dyed brunette friend looks like he’s in Heaven. “You are one beautiful man, Dean. You know that?” He asks. 

That makes Dean do that rich guy chuckle that I love so much. “You’ve told me that before. But thank you, Dove.” 

When we’re all in the car, Dean drives in the direction of home. “Are either of you nauseous?” He asks. 

We both grunt a no. 

I get out of my seat belt to get closer to Dean. I place my hand on his upper thigh, making his breath hitch. “What are you doing, Princess?” 

“What does it look like, Prince?” 

“Like you’re doing something you shouldn’t, I’m driving. Get your seatbelt on.”

“No!”

“Tambryn Elise, get your seatbelt on, it’s not safe.” He’s using middle names now? 

“Dean J- James?”

“You can’t even remember my name right now, just put on the seat belt, Tambryn, please.”

In short, I didn’t put on the damn seat belt. But we finally make it back home in one piece. 

“Do you think you can make it inside on your own, Dove?” Dean asks as he carries me and opens up the door for my friend. He almost falls out before catching himself. 

“I’m fine,” he slurs.

We make it inside and Dean sets me down on my own feet. “Neither of you have puked yet, and I’m starting to get worried about that,” Dean says. 

“Why?” Dove inquires. 

“Because I don’t want any of you to go to bed and then throw up. It can get messy or you can choke, depending on how you sleep.” 

“We’ll be fine, Dean. Promise,” Dove says before burping. I nod my head in agreement. At least I think that was a nod. 

Dean looks between the two of us, looking unsure. “Okay…if you two say so. Come on,” he comes over to pick me back up while Dove wraps around his waist to help him up the stairs. 

Dove giggles from behind us. “We’re like a little drunken train, hehe.” 

That makes me chuckle. “We are, aren’t we?” 

“Think you can take it from here, Dove?” Dean asks when we get to the top of the steps. 

My friend nods before stumbling into his room. Dean gets us in our room, dropping me on the bed. I’m too drunk and tired to move so I just let him undress me. He takes off my black heels first before turning me on my back to remove the dress. “You want pajamas?” 

I mumble a no and he turns out the lights. The bed dips as he gets in. “If you feel sick, just let me know and I’ll go get a trash can, okay?” He asks as he wraps his arm around my waist, bringing me closer. 

I don’t answer him and just drift off into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Titty Twister is a real club in Paris. I picked it for obvious reasons...


	3. Not Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this story needed some porn, so that's what I wrote. And since there's unexpected porn, there's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

"No, Dean. He's gonna come down here," I whine while trying to get up from under him. My fiancé and I were in the middle of watching a movie when he decided to attack. 

It's around two in the morning and the only reason we're still up is because I just didn't feel like going to bed. Dean stayed up with me and we watched TV. Keyword: watched.

Currently, Dean is rubbing his erection against the crotch of my panties, he's grabbing my boob, kissing me like crazy, and the TV's off. 

"Dove is dreaming right now," Dean says. I can feel him moving my panties to the side. 

"Okay, b-but can we go to our room first? He's gonna come down soon to get to the kitchen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because-" Dean dives two of his long slender fingers into me, pumping them fast. My head cocks back and Dean takes the chance to start sucking the skin on my neck. "'Cause we always do this. Raid each other's fridges late at night. All. The. Time," I finish as quickly as possible. 

"W-well I can't wait until we get upstairs, Princess. You're so wet right now, I need it," Dean groans across my lips. Right after, all I feel is his thick warm length thrusting into me. 

"I hate you," I mumble. 

Dean places light kisses across my lips. "Don't say things you don't mean, Princess. Fuck, you feel so good. So wet. How are you so tight after all these years?"

"I'm not a whore like you."

That makes him chuckle. "You think I'm a whore?"

"Former whore. You can't even remember all of the women you've fucked," I answer. 

He shrugs. "That's true." Dean dives deeper inside me and starts thrusting like he really wants to. 

My mouth drops open and moans punch out of me. Dean's mouth opens and he mocks the sounds I make. He stops to let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I know, baby. Feels amazing for me, too." 

I hear a creak from upstairs and place my palm on his chest, trying weakly to get him out of me. "Stop, I heard somethin'." 

"It was nothing, Princess. Promise," Dean pants.

I roll my eyes, but accept the fact that I'm not leaving this spot until he's satisfied. 

Dean's big hands push the back of my thighs closer to my chest to get better leverage and to get as deep into me as he can. 

He starts to hit that magical spot inside of me that makes being quiet close to impossible. 

Dean's warm chuckle brushes across my face soothingly. "Now you're coming around. Good girl, you wanna come?"

I nod my head vigorously, biting my bottom lip, making it bruise. Dean's fingernails sink into the back of my thighs as he slams harder and harder into me. The sound is deafening in this open room. 

"Baby, you feel. So. Fucking. Tight." Dean says between kisses. 

My toes curl and I can't take anymore. My legs shake in his grasp and loud moans come from deep within. 

Soon, Dean follows and buries himself deep inside of me to come. "That's right, Tambryn. Milk me." 

"Did you just come 'cause I did?" I ask him when my breath comes back a little. 

He nods with a short smirk on his face. 

"You think he heard us?"

"Doubt it," Dean says. 

"Nope, I heard ya! Finally you guys are done. I'm hungry!" Dove says as he walks down the steps. 

I slap Dean's bicep as he slides out of me. 

"Sorry about that Dove," Dean says with no type of apology in his voice. 

My brunette friend waves his limp wrist in our direction. "No problem at all. Bryn has caught me doing worse. 'Member that time you walked in on me giving Robbie head? Now that was funny."

The memory comes back in full force. Robbie was in the middle of coming in Dove's mouth so they were too far gone to care that I was there. 

I get up carefully and feel Dean's cum staining the crotch of my panties. Ew. Gravity. 

I follow Dove into the kitchen and he's in the pantry where all of my junk food is. 

"Don't eat too much, you two, it's late," Dean calls as he makes his way upstairs. 

"We will!" I yell back. 

Dove comes out of the pantry with a big bag of chips and Oreo's. "Dean knows how to fuck, I saw him smashing." 

I hide my face from him before reaching over for a chip. "Yeah, he does." 

"Oh I know it was good for you, lover. You couldn't shut up."

My giggle fills the room. "Fuck you!" 

And as you can guess, the rest of the time was spent with Dovett commenting on how good Dean is in bed and me laughing and hiding my face from embarrassment.


	4. Bye, Dove!

"I don't think Robbie would like to live out here," I say while passing Dove the blunt. 

It's his last night here and the hottest. Even thought it's seven o'clock in the evening with the sun heavily setting, the temperature is pushing about a hundred degrees. 

And it just so happened that my monthly box of weed was shipped out. I'm not as social here as I was back in England and the states with the language barrier and all so I couldn't really find a dealer. 

Dean is in the dining room playing a boisterous game of poker with his friends. Right next to the dining room are French doors that lead out to the patio, where Dove and I are now. 

He takes the blunt and inhales. "You don't think so?" His voice is higher than usual. 

I shake my head no. "Robert Concord is an all American alpha male, no I cannot see him living in a European country where the main language is not English. His favorite holiday is the Fourth of July."

A steady cloud comes from Dove as he exhales and giggles at the same time. "You're so right."

"Il a triché!" We both turn around to see Alain wagging his finger and slicking back his sweaty hair with the other hand. 

His finger is extended over to Dean who has a wide smile on his face as he takes all the money from the middle. "Je suis juste mieux que vous," my fiancé mumbles. 

Alain doesn't look too happy with whatever Dean said but he takes his seat anyway. 

"Does it always get this intense?" Dove asks while passing the blunt back to me. 

"Hell yeah. Worse sometimes."

"So when is this fabulous wedding happening, hmm?" My brunette friend asks, giving me all of his attention. 

I shrug. "Don't know. We're not really in a rush. He already calls me his wife in public," I turn and point to the guys, "They already know me as his wife."

He sits back in his seat with agreement. "Yeah, I get ya. Take your time. But you don't fantasize about how your wedding day will be?"

"I do. Haven't talked to Dean about it, though." 

"Tell me, lover. Tell me!"

A smile comes across my face. "You'll just have to wait and see." 

He sits back with a pout. "You're no fun."

"It won't be a white wedding, I'm tellin' ya that much."

"Oh thank goodness! Finally a bride who isn't a virgin is following the rules. You're gonna have a purple dress aren't you?"

"You know me so well, snookums." 

He sits back in the patio chair, content. "At least I know that."

"Avoir, Madame Maverick!" The men call as they walk out of the house. I turn around and wave at them. 

"Madame Maverick. I like that," Dean says as he walks over to us. 

"Me too! It sounds like I'm some fancy pimp that owns the best whores in town," I tell. 

Dean shakes his head as Dove and I high five. 

"How much did you win?" I ask my fiancé. 

Dean pulls out a wad of cash. "Two hundred."

I snatch it out of his hand and stuff it in my bra. "I won two hundred."

Dean quirks an eyebrow at me, amused. "You put it in your bra as if I won't go in there and take it."

A playful pout comes across my lips from the realization. Dean reaches in my bra to take the money. He hands me a hundred and keeps the other bills for himself. 

Dove looks at us all dreamily. "Teamwork."

 

The following day we drive my friend to the airport, unfortunately. 

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Dove mourns. 

I open my arms and he barrels into me. "I'll miss you more."

"I'll miss you most," he says into my hair. 

Dean chuckles and rubs Dove's back soothingly. "You'll be back here in no time...I guarantee it."

He's right, but still. 

Dove's gate number flashes on the screen and we slowly let each other go. 

"Come back soon, okay?" I say while Dove hugs Dean. 

He nods his head, still upset. "I will. And can Robbie come? He needs to see how awesome this place is."

"Of course, bring him, too. I always liked that boy," Dean says. 

Dove nods his head and gives each of us one more hug before boarding his plane. 

Dean wraps his arm around my shoulders as we walk out of the airport. "Don't be sad, Princess. He'll be back soon," he tells me.

"I know."

"What about you call Lily and Benny? See if they can come." 

"They're coming the week of the wedding. Whenever that'd be. They don't have enough money to just come here whenever," I explain as we get in the car. 

"I'll pay for their tickets."

I laugh as we drive off. "You've met Benny. He won't take a handout from you."

Dean cracks a smile, agreeing. "Then we should probably start planning for the wedding, hmm?"

"How was your first wedding?" I ask him. 

The smile drops from his face and he rolls his eyes at the memory. "Stressful. That's the only thing that comes to mind. Liza wanted a big wedding with doves coming out of the wood work, a twelve man band, a six course meal, and about ten bridesmaids. I just remember drinking that whole night to block out her annoying voice complaining about every little thing."

I giggle despite his bad memory. "That wasn't a sign for you that she was a horrible choice?"

Dean looks over to me and says, "Princess, there were many signs that she wasn't good for me way before we even got to wedding planning. I just didn't listen."

"Well, I promise not to turn into a bridezilla. I don't know enough people to have that many bridesmaids, anyway. And I just want to make sure we have macaroni and cheese and a chocolate cake."

Dean quirks a smile at my demands. "Simple. I like it. Those are demands I can deal with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il a triché- he cheated
> 
> Je suis juste mieux que vous- I'm just better than you


End file.
